Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light emitting display, a method for driving the same, and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting display is a self-emission element in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes disposed on a substrate. The organic light emitting display may be classified into a top emission type, a bottom emission type, and a dual emission type depending on a light emission direction. The organic light emitting display may be classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type depending on a driving method.
The organic light emitting display includes a panel including subpixels emitting light, a scan driver supplying a scan signal to the panel, and a data driver supplying a data signal to the panel. Each subpixel includes an organic light emitting diode emitting light, a driving transistor supplying a driving current, etc.
The characteristics of a threshold voltage of the driving transistor change by various causes and reasons. Thus, each subpixel includes a compensation circuit for compensating for changes in the characteristics of the threshold voltage. However, the related art organic light emitting display requires a study to efficiently reduce various side effects, which may be caused due to the use of the compensation circuit included in the subpixel. Thus, the related art organic light emitting display has to find a method capable of efficiently reducing the side effects caused due to the use of the compensation circuit.